


Healin' Good:PreCure:Extremis Malis Extrema Remedia: Found Footage:PreCures

by Cheemingwan9



Series: Healin' Good Pretty Cure: Extremis Malis Extrema Remedia [3]
Category: Tom Clancy's The Division, ふたりはプリキュア | Futari wa Pretty Cure, ドキドキ！プリキュア | DokiDoki! PreCure, ヒーリングっど♥プリキュア | Healin' Good Pretty Cure (Anime), プリキュア | PreCure | Pretty Cure Series
Genre: Cure Empress is a bit like Charles Bliss in this speech, Yes you can compare the PreCures in this AU to the LMB, speech
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23803543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheemingwan9/pseuds/Cheemingwan9
Summary: Recovered footage from a speech by Cure Empress addressing the civilians and the surviving PreCures still stuck in the worst hit parts of the outbreak in Manhattan to fight on during the Dollar Flu Outbreak.
Series: Healin' Good Pretty Cure: Extremis Malis Extrema Remedia [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042584





	Healin' Good:PreCure:Extremis Malis Extrema Remedia: Found Footage:PreCures

(We see Cure Empress,sitting at a table with a microphone,flanked by Cure Black and Cure White)

"To all PreCures and civilians listening to this channel,this is Maya or as I am more well known to you PreCures as Cure Empress.There were many,including a few of us who were shocked when we offered to take over the role of the Last Man Battalion in their original objectives of guarding the assets that they were meant to guard.Digging their own graves,as some people said."

"But I looked around at this city,and I saw opportunity.I saw what it had been and what it could be in the future once again-if someone has the guts to fight for it.If there were those willing to go out in the streets and take back the city from the forces of evil and the degenerate monsters in human skin that rule them now..."

"To prove ourselves worthy of keeping order and protecting the weak from harm despite us being mostly labelled as 'crazy middle schoolers with magical powers' .And to cut down all the liars and monsters and thieves that stand in the way of peace!"

"We will not look back.We will not compromise.We will do whatever it takes to ensure a better tomorrow for all those willing to stand with us.And for those who stand against us,may their gods have mercy on their souls.Empress out."


End file.
